wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorcha Teicneo
Dorcha Teicneo is a member of the Deathwatch, seconded from his original Chapter the Bloodmoon Hunters soon after becoming one of their Artificers. With his heavy weapons and his vast knowledge of the xeno and imperial technology, he provides valuable knowledge and skills to the Deathwatch. History Raised within the only Hive city left of Aigéad Fuil, Dorcha was the son of a wasteland hunter. Raised from birth in the ways of a hunter, Dorcha was taught to trap, fight, and kill. In the wastelands and tunnels of his world there was many dangers but only those like him were willing to step outside the safety of the void shields to get more resources for survival. The Techno-Barbarians of Aigéad Fuil are known to be great scavengers and even though not sanctioned by the Adepts of the Mechanicus to make their vehicles and weapons to work in a dizzying array of unusual patterns. Seeking recruits, the Bloodmoon Hunters sent Dorcha a vision through the use of rare holography technology of where the challenge of faith and blood must be performed. Making his way through the dangerous tunnels and acid wastelands of Aigéad Fuil to Folsom's Keep to become one of hunters among the stars. As an Aspirant, Dorcha Teicneo performed the ultimate test of the Bloodmoon Hunters to ambush and capture a Master of the Bloodmoon Hunters. In his particular trial, Dorcha had to capture the infamous Master of the Stalkers of Ishtar. The marines of 5th Hunt company are as stealthy as they are fearsome, they specialize in infiltrating the enemy and weakening them from within. So the Master of such a company was the pinnacle of Asymmetric warfare and unorthodox tactics. It's a rare Aspirant who can catch a glimpse of this mysterious master, but Dorcha through technical ingenuity was able to devise a trap out of the debris litter about their chosen field as well as several gadgets of his own creation. If the challenge wasn't hard enough, Dorcha had to perform his miracle feat while under the effects of drugs meant to bring his worst fears to life. The Master had used every trick in the book to off settle and trick the young aspirant but through it all he triumph and he was the first to fully entrap the Master of the Void. These early uses of Ambushes and Traps lead him into the Arachnid School of training for the Bloodmoon Hunters. Here he learned every fell way a mind human and alien could be tricked, confused, or otherwise set off balance. As a Apprentice, he recon the enemy, identified ambush zones and laid traps. Further he learned the ins and outs of the heavy siege abilities and firepower of the Fire Support squads as he moved from Apprentice to Journeyman. As a Journeyman of the Fire Support Squads he was quickly known for his elaborate trap making and making extensive use of the technology. With such notice he was gaining from the Artificers and 5th Hunt Company's Forge Lord, he was seconded to the Armory for additional training. Over the years he got quite the exposure to Dark Eldar, Tau, and Imperial Technologies. After a time he got sent to Mars for formal Techmarine Training. Eventually after he came back he got in close with the Bloodmoon Hunters main Forge Worlds, Mjorn and Lux. As an Artificer now he was inducted into the inner circle of faith and technology for the Bloodmoon Hunters. His abilities with heavy weapons and especially figuring out the tactics of the opponents his chapter faced on top of his technical skills made him a favorite for hunting parties. Gaining both notice and notoriety for his abilities beyond his peers, his Forge Lord decided it was time for service to the Deathwatch to give Dorcha more exposure to the wider Imperium. Personality A technical genius with a reserved nature. His turn of mind maps out enemy tactics as if was a blueprint for a weapon. Further his training into the faith of the Machine God and his devotion to the pinnacle of technology has made him stand out despite not being a braggart like so many of his brothers but has tendencies driven towards personal achievement and competition to prove individual superiority. Dorcha has a general disregard and suspicion of the mere trappings of honor and glory, favoring results by any means necessary like most of his Chapter. Not being blindly obedient expects to act upon his own initiative and feels others should do the same. Aloof and autonomous in his ways as normal for Bloodmoon Hunters and so is at odds with most other chapters. Flexibility and willingness to adapt to their situation represents the core of the Bloodmoon Hunters' combat doctrine. As he prepares to engage his opponents, Dorcha is always careful to identify all of his assets and utilize them to the fullest means possible. Dorcha places a great deal of importance on heavy weaponry of all kinds, for he values the tools of destruction. The use of toxic gas, burning Phosphor and contaminated rad-shells does not rankle his honor. Generally reserved, Dorcha stay in the shadows until the right time to speak. When he does he tends to be very recalcitrant and terse, often condemning the more direct tactics of his fellows of the Deathwatch. Dorcha is extremely intelligent and possesses naturally well-developed problem-solving abilities as well possesses a near-genius ability to observe, memorize and adapt to any situation. Relations Wargear *'Skull Helmet' - His helmet, whose face plate had been carefully worked into the visage of a human skull, with dim red bulbs peeping out from cavernous eye sockets. Copper circuitry had been inlaid, running from each temple, down the orbital, across the cheek till then ended suddenly on either side of the jaw. The circuits had glowed a continuous electric blue in combat, but when hiding in the dark, they only occasionally showed a brief blue spark running the length of the circuit. *'Rosarius' - Gifted by the Adeptus Mechanicus to Dorcha for showing a stronger bond between the technologically-minded Marine and the Tech-priests *'Combat Shield' - piece of defensive equipment utilized mainly by the forces of the Adeptus Astartes, and is a lighter form of the Storm Shield often utilized by Space Marine Terminators during close combat assault actions. *'Techmarine Artificer Armor' - The Artificer armor Dorcha wears was brought with him from the Bloodmoon Hunters, the armor having been customized to fit his method of warfare and his role as a Techmarine as well as a Chaplain. Since he has joined the Deathwatch, his right shoulder pad and arm have been replaced with the specialized armorial of the Inquisition and then custom arm design of the Deathwatch, while he still retains the skull that makes his chapter's armorial on then right shoulder pad. Specially modified with a Shock Field and Reflective Coating. *'Servo Harness' - A Servo-harness is in essence multiple Servo-arms combined into one larger augmetic contraption. The multiple arms jutting from the Techmarine's back wield a large variety of tools and weapons, granting him a greater capacity for both field repairs and the destruction of Mandkind's enemies. Like a Servo-arm, a full Servo-harness integrates with the Techmarine’s Power Armour and is controlled through the same spine interface that makes him one with his Power Armour. The whole contraption radiates from a boosted Power Armour fusion backpack capable of powering both the suit and the innumerable components of the Servo-harness. At a minimum, a Servo-harness consists of two Servo-arms, a Combi-tool, a Fyceline Torch and a Plasma Cutter. The Fyceline Torch is normally used for welding but its adaptable nozzle allows it to spit gouts of flame like a Flamer, while the Plasma Cutter can slice through a meter of adamantine plating up to 20 centimeters thick in a standard minute, and can also be used to project bolts of incandescent plasma upon any foolish enough to come close. Several additional Mechadendrites are attached at Dorcha's command. Exploration Mechadendrites and Utility Mechandendrites are some of the usual set ups. *'Bionic Left Arm' - Specially made Bionic with Enhanced Strength and allows him to electrify his fist *'Plasma Cannon' - A Plasma Cannon can drench an area in molten plasma when it fires its "bolts" of molten gas that explode on impact—burning, melting, and dissolving almost everything it touches with the destructive heat of a small sun. Dorcha's is specially modified to limit the chance of overheating and over charge by sacrificing small amount of power. Sophisticated containment fields ensure that the weapon remains cool to the touch and is extremely stable, allowing hi to maintain a more constant rate of fire. A Microburst Flask is a nonstandard ammunition type for Imperial Plasma Weapons. Filled with much higher concentrations of heavy ions, Microburst Flasks allow a Plasma Weapon to fire smaller but denser bursts at farther ranges and with greater armour penetration, though at the cost of less overall damage output. Microburst plasma is cooler, however, but many users prefer that, given standard Plasma Weapons' tendency to catastrophically overload. However, this also prevents the weapon from being fired in overcharge mode *'Conflagration Inferno Pistol' - These powerful weapons are the pistol-sized siblings of the Conflagration Meltagun. Like their larger siblings, these weapons trade increased power usage for higher penetration and damage yield. *'Stalker Pattern Silenced Bolt Pistol' - Dorcha's bolt pistol has been hand-crafted by himself, giving him the ability to select the ammunition he is about to fire *'Iron-Eater Grenade' - *'Viral Grenade' - A grenade designed for biological warfare. Though relatively safe, there is an inherent risk of mutation within the toxins, meaning it is rarely used except in cases of strategic destruction. Because of its random nature, this device can be as dangerous to its user as their opponent. *'Special Issue Ammunition' - Each member of the Deathwatch is gifted special artificer-crafted bolt shells designed with a special purpose. From the corrosive Hellfire rounds to the armor-piercing Kraken bolts, these specialized rounds give Deathwatch veterans the flexibility to take on any foe. *Bionic Ocular Sight **Preysense **Pict-recorder **Omnispex **Electromagnetic Waveform **Radiation Meter **Full Spectrum Scanning **Target Sighting **Ultraviolet Readings **Medical Readings **Telescopic **Tagging **Auspex **Rangefinder **Night-vision Acknowledgements *Thanks to The Lost Ithacan for the Skull Helmet description for my Artificers. *'Quelric#3552' Thanks for the Artwork of Dorcha Close up and Dorcha in Servo Harness as well as working on the unique helmet. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines